Dust collectors are used to clean particulate matter from airflow streams. One embodiment of dust collectors includes bag house filters. Bag house filters include: a housing, a dirty air inlet, a clean air outlet, and a tube sheet having a plurality of apertures. The tube sheet separates the housing between a dirty air side and a clean air side and holds filter bags. The bags are made of a filter media so that as dirty air flows from the dirty air side to the clean air side, the air must flow through the bags and the filter media of the bags prevents particulate matter from reaching the clean air side.
Improvements are desirable.